Change Of Heart
by breaking-x-tradition
Summary: The Avengers' movie night doesn't end in the way Tony and Clint expected it to. Their night successfully makes their lives awkward. Will they get over it and be friends again, will they never speak to each other again, or will they end up together? IronHawk Slash. My apologies for the crappy summary.


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is just an idea I had a few days ago. I finally got it typed up, so here it is.**

**Pairing: Clint/Tony**

**Warnings: Slash, Sex, Swearing**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing._**

**(Rated M for sex scene.)**

* * *

"You guys are no fun!" Tony called as everyone filed out of the room. He looked around, drink in hand, only to find that one person had stayed. Clint. Tony smiled as he saw the archer, more out of actual delight than the fact he was drunk. "Well, Legolas, looks like it's just you and me now." He plopped down on the couch beside the shorter man. "Want to watch the next one?"

Clint nodded at Tony, small smile on his face. "You bet your ass I want to watch the next one." He drawled lazily, words crashing together the slightest bit. Apparently, Tony wasn't the only one who was a little drunk. Tony pressed a few buttons and the next movie on the list, _Saving Private Ryan_, came up on the screen. Clint was excited because it was one of his favorites.

"God, I love this movie." Tony commented quietly.

Clint leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Best movie ever." He confirmed.

The two watched a lot of the movie in near-silence. They had the occasional commentary, but it was silent for the most part. When they were three-quarters of the way through the movie, Tony turned to Clint. "You _really_ like this movie, huh?"

Clint turned to face Tony and nodded. "It's fantastic," came the quiet response. No matter how fantastic the movie was, though, Tony was definitely more amazing. Clint could spend the rest of his life just staring at the genius and he'd never get tired of him.

Tony nodded and leaned forward a bit, bringing a hand to Clint's cheek. The archer jumped and his eyes widened in shock. "Shh... Just give me a minute." Clint nodded nervously as Tony stared into his eyes. "Stay still a minute." Clint didn't have a chance to do anything before Tony's lips were on his. The genius pulled away a bit after a moment, fingers still resting on Clint's cheek. He stared questioningly into the archer's eyes. "Give me something to work with here." He pleaded. He had just messed up everything he had with his best friend, didn't he? "I mean, normally you would either kiss back or push me away. Which one is it?"

Clint blinked a few times before reacting. Instead of words coming out of his mouth, he just leaned forward and slammed his lips against those of the genius. Clint maneuvered himself so that he was in Tony's lap, one leg on either side of the man's waist. The billionaire didn't seem to mind. In fact, he appeared to welcome Clint into his lap with open arms. They both seemed eager about this. "This a good enough reaction for you?" Clint mumbled against the other's lips.

"Hell yes," came Tony's response before he kissed the archer hard. Clint kissed Tony back just as hard, if not harder, and Tony really enjoyed that. Tony parted his mouth a bit and ran his tongue across Clint's bottom lip. He was relieved when Clint's mouth opened. He had hoped for that reaction. Tony shoved his tongue into the agent's mouth, running it over Clint's teeth before swiping at Clint's tongue.

Clint's tongue battled Tony's as they shifted on the couch, both subconsciously trying to accommodate the other into their personal space. After a few minutes, Tony was pulling Clint up by his collar, lips never leaving the other man's. He helped Clint as the archer scrambled to his feet in an attempt to keep up with Tony.

The two made their way through the tower, lips locked and tongues twirling together, all the way up to Tony's room. They knocked a few things over on the way, but eventually made it to the billionaire's bedroom. They fell onto the bed and within moments Tony was undoing the buttons on Clint's shirt. Clint shivered slightly as Tony tugged his shirt off of his shoulders. It felt amazing. He shrugged the shirt off the rest of the way and he tossed it aside before yanking Tony's t-shirt over his head.

Clint started fumbling with the button on Tony's pants and the billionaire gratefully shucked off the trousers. Soon enough, their clothes had turned into a pile on the floor. Both men were naked on Tony's bed, Cling lying under the genius. Tony tore his lips away from Clint's, kissing the man's jaw instead. "Tony... Tony, agh..." Clint swallowed hard. "What are we doing?"

Tony smirked before placing another kiss to Clint's lips, one hand moving down to Clint's thigh. "I think we're about to have sex, Barton." Tony mumbled quietly before pulling away and staring into Clint's eyes. "Unless you don't want to. That's fine, too." Tony smirked when Clint shook his head.

"Hell no. I want to do this." Clint confirmed. "Just never had you pegged for bisexual." With that, Clint kissed Tony again. The man's lips against his felt like Heaven.

Tony hummed gently against Clint's lips. "Shut the hell up, or else I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk straight for a week."

Clint smirked into the kiss. "Doesn't sound like much of a threat, Stark."

"Just shut up." Tony placed his lips against Clint's jaw and trailed kisses down to the man's neck. He sucked and nibbled lightly, eliciting some small moans from the archer. Tony's hand on Clint's thigh slid up a bit further and his other hand wrapped around the other leg. Tony pulled Clint's legs so that they were wrapped around his waist.

Clint shivered at the lips moving down his stomach. This was new to him. He'd had sex before, but never with a man. It was exhilarating. Clint let out another small moan as his fingernails scraped down Tony's back. "T-Tony..."

Tony just let his lips wander a bit farther and he gently kissed Clint's growing erection. He briefly wiped his tongue over it before sucking gently on the head. Clint moaned again and Tony took that as permission to wrap his mouth around a bit more of it. He sucked on the whole thing and Clint found himself fisting the sheets into his hands.

"F-Fuck, Tony..." Clint murmured. A quiet 'fuck me, Tony,' came from the archer and Tony happily obliged, pulling away and running his fingers over Clint's gorgeous chest before flipping the man over. Clint tried to calm his racing mind and figure out what the hell he was supposed to do here. He couldn't think of anything.

Tony didn't even bother with lube or condoms, immediately taking two fingers to Clint's opening. The sound that came from Clint was motivational and Tony shoved his fingers a bit deeper. He moved his fingers in and out for a minute before adding a third finger, where Clint legitimately screamed. Tony just smirked. "How's it feel?" He asked half-teasingly, half dead serious.

"F-Feels great, Stark." Clint managed to get out before letting out another, only slightly quieter, scream.

Tony pulled his fingers out and carefully prodded Clint's hole with his hard-on. He eased himself into Clint slowly, not wanting to start this thing off too fast, which would be a lot easier if they hadn't just jumped into having sex without even ever having kissed before. He entered Clint and reached around, lightly stroking the other man's length.

Clint let out a loud, delighted moan. "Fuck, Tony..." He all but purred.

Tony pulled out before reentering and grinding his hips lightly against Clint's. Tony bent over to whisper in Clint's ear. "You think you can handle the heat?" He asked teasingly.

Clint smirked and ducked his head a bit, grip on the sheets tightening. "Fuck me into next week, Stark. I dare you."

Tony placed a kiss to the nape of Clint's neck before tracing his hands down Clint's sides until they finally landed on the man's waist. Getting up a bit, he wrapped his fingers around the man's hips and he started to pull out. He plowed back into Clint, thrusting his hips relentlessly against the other man's.

Clint let out another scream in delight. _God_ that felt amazing. He could feel his erection growing. "God, Tony... _shit_..."

Tony smirked as he picked up the pace, eliciting another rather loud moan from the archer. "God Clint... Why have we not done this before?" Tony teased between harsh breaths.

"Dunno." Clint choked out, barely able to talk. "'Cause you... never told... me 'bout... you wantin' to." He drawled slowly, breaths even harsher and faster than Tony's. It was obvious who was more used to this. Even without it actually happening it would be obvious.

Tony let out the best laugh he could manage and picked up the pace again. By the way Clint swung his head back, Tony knew he was enjoying it. "You're gorgeous."

Clint's breathing spiked again. "Not... Not really." He managed before letting out a scream. "Ah, shit... Fuck, Tony... Tony, I..." Clint didn't even get the rest of his sentence out before he climaxed, getting the liquid all over Tony's hand that was still holding his length.

Tony smirked and thrust himself into Clint a few more times. Clint let out a small scream when Tony climaxed while still inside him. Tony pulled out and fell backwards so that he was sitting on the bed, breath heavy and staggered. "Sorry about that." He mumbled.

Clint turned over in the bed so that he was facing Tony. He shook his head lightly. "Don' worry 'bout it." He drawled before licking his dry lips. His breath was just as uneven and fast as Tony's, if not worse. They were both sweating. "Now, you gon' help me get some sleep, or you just gon' stare at me all night?" He teased.

Tony smirked and crawled up beside Clint, pulling back the covers and sliding underneath them, dragging Clint down with him. "Have fun?"

Clint gently and playfully hit Tony's shoulder before curling up with the man, laying his head on Tony's chest. He stared at the blue light from the arc reactor as he tangled himself into Tony's side. "That... was... fantastic."

Tony ran his fingers through Clint's hair a bit. "Yeah. It was." The genius just kept holding the archer and smiled lightly when Clint fell asleep on him. Tony placed a kiss to his best friend's head before closing his eyes. He had probably just messed up their entire friendship, but that had been so perfect... he wasn't sure he could bring himself to care.

They'd talk about it in the morning. For now, Tony had an archer to sleep with.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... If you made it this far, thanks for reading! May I get some opinions? (I'm sorry if it sucked. It was kind of my first attempt at smut... ever. So.. yeah. My apologies.) Feedback would be highly appreciated, good or bad!**


End file.
